Between the Red Lotus and the Blossoming Plum Flower
by 5namida
Summary: Her determined eyes were bent on becoming stronger, even through the loneliness. If I had the power, I will do my utmost to make her dream come true. If only I had the power… (Original character's first point of view.) [A short one-shot fanfic]


**Disclaimer**: Qin's moon is a CG animated TV series in China, produced by Hangzhou StarQ. The only things I own are my fanfic and my original character (OC).

**Author's note**: OMG! XD When FanFiction accepted Qin's Moon, I got so excited! Which is why I wrote this up late at night, so it's not much! I just wanted to add something for my favorite show! Enjoy reading anyway?

And this is a spoiler alert! Don't read if you have not seen season 4 of Qin's Moon!

* * *

**Between the Red Lotus and the Blossoming Plum Flower**

"Lady Honglian?"

The brown earthy eyes of Her Highness stared outside. She was sitting on a refined red chair with a soft cushion by the opened window with her arms on the edge and her chin over her forearms. The wind danced in the room and played with her beautiful pink, flowy dress. I always wished I wore that attire, but I was merely a maid so I rid these feelings of mine every time I laid my naïve eyes on her.

What I wore was a simple red dress.

Oh. Did she not hear me?

Daringly stepping closer, bending forward to invade her personal space, I whispered to her left ear, "Lady Honglian?"

Her eyelids flinched and she finally turned her head and met my eyes whereas I moved to stand up straight. Through her jaded eyes that wished for a simple happiness, I saw my own reflection that returned the same feeling. I had long black hair like her, but pulled back into a bun so that I could work myself in a labor. My long bangs tickled my eyes as the wind soughed in the warm room.

"What is it, Xiao Mei?" Her Highness forced a smile.

It pained me every single time when she faked a smile. I was only a maid and I wished for her to be happy. "Is Wei Zhuang still not visiting you?" I inquired, furrowing my eyebrows.

I had been away many times, but Her Highness spoke of him frequently before. And when she did, her eyes were always twinkled with affection. However, it had been weeks since she last mentioned him. …So I blame the man, even if I never met him before.

Her Highness seemed to have even more become disheartened the moment I said his name. Without a word, her eyes averted to stare out the window view. Then I followed her gaze.

A small island with an enormous tree stood magnificently, surrounded by the lake's crystal clear water. My favorite scenery. And Her Highness's favorite hideout with Wei Zhuang. And the blooming flowers on the trees had long withered.

"No…" she replied with a small smile. It was more genuine this time. "But Zhuang will return… I know he will."

Convincing myself Wei Zhuang was a good man, I merely nodded even if Her Highness did not see me because her eyes continued to stare outside. I was not certain what else to say. But if that was what she believed, then that shall be my very wish. If more of us prayed, then the sooner it might come true.

Still, I was a powerless maid. Would the heavens hear my prayer? I was fortunate Lady Honglian chose me to serve under her on some occasions. I was grateful to have met her. The heavens have been good enough already, but were it too much to ask for more? I want Her Highness to wear a happy smile on her gorgeous face.

I did not mind being weak… because I felt I could still do something for Her Highness. However, over time, I have craved for power. Staying in this palace corrupted my way of thinking ever since I came here.

"Xiao Mei."

The way she called me, a nickname she had given, always brought me back to the bright light. My eyes fixed on her gaze and she smiled at me. "Yes, Lady Honglian?"

She faced me comfortably in her chair and kept her eyes up to me. "Promise me you won't leave me," she murmured. She took my hands into her own and gently gave them a concerned squeeze. "Promise me you will be the same person as you are now."

Returning my own smile, I nodded almost childishly as if she gave out a friendly order. "I promise."

I knew she did not want me to leave. And I did not intend to. She had become my friend, but I dare not say it out loud. There was no place for me to say it, even if I hated to hold my honest words back.

But promises were meant to be broken. As long as we were living in this world, there was no guarantee. That was why I feared to request Her Highness to the exact same promises.

For Her Highness had already changed before my eyes since the day she met Wei Zhuang. Her eyes used to carry apathy, which were now shaped to become stronger with wild instinct. Independent even.

Though not much, she now had meaning in her life, yet she still searched for happiness.

"Xiao Mei, let's go and eat some sweets," she smiled, her hands leaving mine. She stood up and walked around me. The sound of her heels was heavy, which concerned me as my eyes trailed after her first.

If Her Highness wished to be strong, I vowed once more to lend my aid at any time.

If only I had the power… because what could a feeble maid like me do?

The most I could only do now was to eat sweets with Her Highness. That tiny happiness was enough in both of our hearts.

"Come, Xiao Mei."

Her Highness stood by a dark red, squared table in the center of the room. Her eyes were welcoming me with warmth. Finally moving from my spot, I approached with my eyes lay on the table. There were small, flower shaped, bread cakes on a white plate, which I have served before entering the room and calling Her Highness's name.

She picked up the plate and I immediately took it with my hands, given that I was the maid. "You first, Lady Honglian," I offered, feeling playful now.

I was always very stubborn; therefore she knew not to argue with me. She would never threaten me to eat first as well. Er, actually, she did threaten me to eat before. At least twice. But I still refused.

Her hand reached for the bread and she took a bite. Chewing with a smile, she nodded, "Eat some." I declined by shaking my head. "We might not be able to see each other for a while, you know? Please have some."

Once again, loneliness filled in the tone of her voice. I accepted naturally and hoped no one was watching. Taking the bread, I gently took a bite myself. The taste of the soft and sweet bread made my mouth water, which dripped down the right corner of my mouth. Her Highness giggled and I hurried to wipe my saliva with a grin.

"How does it taste?" she asked me, continuing to eat her share.

A smile spread wider my face and I nodded. "It's delicious!" I answered cheerfully. "What about you?"

Her Highness closed her eyes to memorize the flavor of the bread. "It's the same as always," she replied, slowly opening her eyes to me.

Her gaze froze me. Yet again, it reminded me how lonesome she must be without Wei Zhuang. I sagged my head as I heaved out a sigh. "I'm sorry to say, but where did that bastard go?" I asked loudly and impatiently. "Leaving you like this is just—"

"He'll be back." I blinked and stared at her carefully. She smiled more freely this time and slightly turned away with the breadcrumbs on her lips. I wanted to removed them for her, but she failed to see my attempt when she repeated, "He'll be back…"

Should I trust those words? I must have repeated this a million times by now.

Her wish was my wish. Her dream was my dream. I had nothing else. I needed nothing else. And with that very dream that I desired to turn it into reality, I craved for power once more.

.

~ END ~

~ 终 ~

.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_Honglian_ means _red lotus_, which was translated by Wuxia Edge.

The real name of the OC here is _Kaimei_, which means _blooming plum flower_, and that's my translation of the name.

_Xiao_ means _little_. Oh, all Chinese words have other meanings as well. _Xiao_ could mean something else, but here it means _little_. So, don't be confused. I am saying this just in case.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
